


more than you bargained for

by SnorkleShit



Series: I thought of angels (choking on their halos) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus!Cardin, Multi, blake gets checked af, jaune's pretty smart tbh, more slam dunking, oobleck is alarmed in the background, pyrrha is super supportive, this is NOT blake bashing she's great in this you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune proceeds to slam dunk  E V E R Y O N E and is a brave goodhearted child god bless ft. supportive pyrrha and the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0ulpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulpunk/gifts).



> This might evolve into Archester tbh but in a good way. 
> 
> listen to soundtrack here:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/letting-people-down-is-my-thing-baby

Jaune watched Cardin's back retreat out the door, which slammed behind him. The room was left in silence, and everyone turned to look at Coco. She was still clutching the strip with a triumphant grin.

"That wasn't fucking cool. I know we're all a bunch of assholes, especially Cardin...but that was way too far." Sky spoke up, standing and crossing his arms. Coco scoffed.

"He deserved that! None of you deserve and fucking sympathy after the shit you pull." She said. Some of the students nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm not trying to say being assholes is cool and all or justifying my own actions, but as for Cardin- as it ever occurred to you that people that hurt others have been hurt themselves?" He demanded. Everyone looked down at their desks, and glanced around at his words. Tension still permeated the air.  
Coco rolled her eyes, and Velvet stepped up next to her, face harder than usual.

"You can't justify hurting others with the pain of being hurt yourself. That doesn't make being a bully okay. You can't hurt people to deal with your own pain, it's not right!" She said firmly. Sky's face fell at her logic and his own guilt, and he turned to leave the seat, the other CRDL guys not looking anyone in the eye.

Jaune finally looked away from the door Cardin had walked through, a strange hardness in his heart and eyes. He stood suddenly, and fixed Velvet and Coco with a musing, distant, hard look. Very unlike Jaune.

"Then you're no better than they are now." He said, voice low but even.

"What?" Fox asked in a guarded tone, coming to stand next to his friends, eyes looking somewhere over Jaune's shoulder.  
Everyone stared at Jaune in surprise, disturbed by his serious tone.  
Jaune felt his jaw clench.

"It's not okay to take your pain out by hurting others. But isn't that what you just did? You stooped to his level. He was hurt and he hurts you and you hurt him and if you can hurt him and justify it to yourself, than you can turn around and hurt others the same way. When does it end?" He asked. "There has to be a better way."

"What do you expect them to do, forgive him?" Pyrrha asked.

He shook his head. "No. Not the way he is now. But-"

 

Blake slammed her book closed and fixed him with a piercing glare.  
"He's never going to change, if that's what you expect. No matter what you do. He's rotten to the core and he doesn't deserve forgiveness. People like him can never change, trust me." She told him coldly. 

"Students, please-" Oobleck tried to gather their attention again, but no one listened.  
Jaune felt a strange surge of anger and balled his hands into fists.

"Are you kidding me? You of all people should know that anyone can change! They just have to want to! How-how did you justify what you did before you came here? Before you realized you were wrong and wanted to be better? Who did _you_ hurt, Blake? And on the other side of the coin- who hurt you? Huh? How can you sit there and say that this cycle of pain is something that can't be stopped when you're a prime example of just that? How can you live with yourself then damn others? Why are you even here if you think trying to help people and trying to change is so pointless? If it is then what's the point of anything?" He exclaimed. He took a deep breath- he hadn't realized he'd been yelling. Then the bravery and righteous anger that filled him was gone, bs he suddenly felt meek with everyone's eyes on him. Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, Jaune." She said, a new light in her eyes when she looked at him. She turned towards CRDL, who were frozen in shock and awe at Jaune's outburst.

"You guys, Jaune, come on. Let's go find that asshole before he starts torturing small animals or something." She said, and strode towards the door with purpose. After a moment of hesitation, the boys followed her.

"Wait for me!" Ruby exclaimed, scrambling after them. After a moments hesitation, Yang followed. Wiess and Blake stayed where they were. The group raced out the door after Pyrrha, and everyone else was left silently standing or sitting in the classroom, glancing around.

 

"Class dismissed, I suppose..." Me. Oobleck announced.


End file.
